


Your Music Is Too Loud For Your Car

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst but only a little bit, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musicals, Pining Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer overhears a strange music choice of Derek's, and becomes infatuated with him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 79





	Your Music Is Too Loud For Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> felt shitty so channeled it into this fic. hope u enjoy!

It started in the parking garage.

A goddamn parking garage.

The team had just gotten back from a case, and everyone desperately wanted to go home. Instead of finishing the case out in the office Hotch told them to just go out to their cars. Spencer checked his phone and saw a message from Penelope wishing him a good night’s sleep. He smiled and looked up when he heard Derek’s car starting up a couple of feet away. Instantly, music started blaring throughout the car and into the echoes of the lot. Unexpectedly, the beats of music weren’t like the classic rock Spencer assumed Derek listened to. The beat was springy and happy, and it took mere seconds for Spencer to realize the car was playing showtunes. At full volume.

And at that, Spencer was hooked.

Showtunes weren’t something Spencer normally listened to. He liked listening to classical, something more used for dance recitals than belting out loud notes. His playlist was also sprinkled with indie rock songs Emily had recommended, along with a couple classics.

But the musical songs felt different. They were Derek’s. That’s what he loved about them. Every time they played in the car he felt like Derek was right there with him, indulging in the sounds coming from the car radio.

Good things don’t always last long, though.

Soon Spencer found himself not able to focus on cases. All he could do was drown out everything with sounds. Heathers, Putnam Spelling Bee, Waitress, you mention it, Spencer listened to it. It wasn’t long until the team realized his infatuation too.

They were on the jet, headed towards Utah.

“Hey, Spence, take out the headphones, we’re debriefing.” JJ nudged his shoulder.

It had been an unexpected case and by what snippets Spencer could take from the conversation it was bad. They would need him. He hoped his mind would take responsibility when need be. His silence concerned the team.

“You okay in there kid?” Rossi asked after they were given instruction for after they got off the plane.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well, the past two cases all you’ve done is keep those headphones on your ears, what are you listening to that's got you so focused?” JJ inquired.

“It’s nothing. Just music.”

He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his latest hyperfixation concerning a certain someone at bay for much longer.

And he didn’t.

It took him until the next morning for him to notice he left his headphones on the jet. He wouldn’t be able to focus without them, and it scared the shit out of him. He was able to give a little bit to the team concerning the geo-profile, but that was it.

“Hey, Spencer, what’s wrong?” Derek was assigned to make sure Reid was doing okay. Spencer whispered a quiet ‘thanks a lot, Hotch’ to himself.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Spencer was able to get out before Derek leaned more forward. His V-neck t-shirt was tight around his shoulders and Spencer studied his muscles like a textbook.

“Come on, we all know something’s up.” Derek’s voice was almost a whisper and it crawled into Spencer’s ear just like the music did in the parking garage.

“Everything's completely okay.” Spencer exhaled as he jumped from his seat and rushed into a supply closet.

How could he get himself caught up in this? Here he was, sitting in a supply closet because Derek-fucking-Morgan got too close to him. No, he actually wasn’t too close. Spencer knew that because all he wanted was to be pressed into the crook of Derek’s neck and held while he cried. He sat with his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his arms, wetting his sleeves with tears.

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

“Spencer, Hotch told me to let you know that he wants you back at the hotel for the rest of the case. He doesn’t want you to over work yourself.” Derek’s voice sounded sad as it vibrated through the door.

Spencer did just that. He drove himself back to the hotel, trying to pay attention to the road despite the cloudy vision from the tears falling down his cheeks. He got a couple glances when he walked out of the police station, from both the team and local officers. HE didn’t care enough though.

On the plane back, everyone was asleep the whole time, leaving Spencer to do what he really wanted. With his headphones back, he locked himself in the bathroom and cried to himself while listening to the belting of talented actors. It didn’t matter if the song was sad in nature, now it all reminded him that Derek didn’t want him.

After the jet landed, Hotch ordered to return home as soon as possible like that night in the parking garage. Spencer lingered a bit, feeling his body become heavy at the thought of going home alone. Derek noticed and lingered too.

“Kid, I’m taking you home.” He said with sincerity.

“What? You shouldn’t do that.” Spencer trembled.

“No, you need it. You didn’t sleep on the plane and you’ve had a rough couple of days. I don’t want you asleep at the wheel.” Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulder and guided them both to his car.

The car ride to Spencer’s apartment was long and quiet. When they arrived the two sat in silence for a while.

“Reid, what’s your problem with me?” Derek spat.

“What? I don’t have a problem with you!” Spencer squealed.

“Really? So why can’t you look me in the eye right now? Why can’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Fine. You really wanna know? Your music is too loud for your car, you smell like police station coffee, and I’m doing everything I possibly can to not think about you, but I just can’t!” Spencer buried his face in his hands with shame, “I think- I think I love you too much.”

“Kid, I- Spencer,” Derek awkwardly ran his hand through Spencer’s hair and down his cheek, pulling the brunet’s face up to look at him, “That’s okay.”

Derek pulled himself over the center console and stuck their lips together. Spencer tasted like fresh baked cupcakes and buttered toast. Derek tasted like cinnamon and soft morning light. The kiss was quick, but sweet for a first one of theirs together.

“My music’s too loud for my car? What does that even mean?” Derek chuckled.

“Shut up.”


End file.
